Norm Webber
History Norm was born and raised in Chicago, IL. He was always used to being the center of attention and a joker, until he discovered he was a mutant when he defended himself after he was jumped by bullies in his high school. Soon after, he became the target of many anti-mutant lynch mobs in based in chicago. Getting angry for having his life threatened, Norm lost control of his powers, nearly killing the entire mob. The next day, Storm from the X-Men came looking for him. Still weak from the day before, Norm still tried to fight. Stom easily over-powered him, stiking him with lightning, shorting out his powers. She then brought him to the Xaiver Institute. Norm then finished his senior year of high school as well as X-Men training there and soon after joined the X-Men under the codename Ohm. thumb|right|300px|A few tricks Norm's picked up since coing to the institute Powers Able to manipulate and generate massive amounts of electro-magnetic energy. He uses it as actual electricity, and to electro-stimulate his mind, temporarily enchancing his reaction time and reflexes and to electro-stimulate his body, allowing him to temporarily enchance his movement speed and/or strength to superhuman levels in short bursts. Body is always generating abnormal amounts of static electricity. Weaknesses An overabundance of water or insulation, as it will cause him to short out or fry himself due to the extra static electricity surrounding his body. DJ Fun.png|Puttin in work! Dj craze by Flipshot.jpg|Me Dj-ing Orb of Energy by Icarus89.jpg|Yea, don't mess around, you'll get fried... Electric Beam by KenzieMac.jpg|POWER!!!! UNLIMITED POWER!!!! Lightning Ball by Lyssara.jpg|THUNDERDOME!!!!! 41H4i+lN2WL. SL500 AA300 .jpg|Gotta Hide my eyes these days Personality Norm is impulsive and hot-headed. He has a tendancy to over-react to certain situations, and is never one to run from a fight. He is also very caring, genuine, and loyal. He hates that he is hated for being a mutant, but has no real disdain for normal humans. Appearance Norm is a 18 year-old Mulatto male. He is 6'2 and 190 lbs. He is slim, but slightly muscular in build. His eyes are brown, but they glow electric blue as well as the veins in his hands when he is using his powers. He has short black hair. Due to an elevation in his abilities, the veins in Norm's hands and forearms as well as his eyes are now always glowing electric blue, and the hair on his forearms now comes in white. He now often wears darker colored clothes and dark glasses to hide these new mutations. When in uniform, Norm wears electric blue fingerless golves and welding goggles. Trivia/info As well as being an experienced martial artist, Norm is a telented hip-hop and street dancer. Norm is also a skilled Dubstep, Techno, and Hip-Hop DJ Norm comes from a stock of fertile mutant DNA, inheriting his powers from his father, an exceptionally powerful mutant who simply referred to himself as "Bio-Surge" Has 2 siblings, a 12 year old brother, Micah, who hs the mutant ability od superhuman speed, and a baby sister, Nikki, who has yet to exhibit mutant abilities Actress,-Chenoa-Maxwell.jpg|My mother, Irma KESSLER PAINTOVERB.jpg|My father, "Bio-Surge" Black-boy.jpg|My brother, Micah 1288121526j0x98m.jpg|My baby sister, Nikki Category:Omega-Powered Mutant Category:Elementalist Category:Male Category:Students Category:Characters